He Told Her He Loved Her
by formerlyknownasone
Summary: Oliver confessed that he was frustrated. Confused. He didn't know why Katie was acting like that but it cut him deep. And then, just out of nowhere... He told her he loved her. COMPLETE. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Fan Fiction Readers! This is another KBOW pairing! It's like a twoshot. This is the first part. It's really a bittersweet sad love story, heart wenching. Hope you enjoy!**

**I solemnly swear that these characters are not mine.**

It was cold out here. Really, really cold. Freezing, almost.

And lonely too.

This was the type of things you will notice on a Hogsmeade weekend, when you are supposed to bask in the warmth of the fireplace in Three Broomsticks, drinking Butterbeer and laughing freely with your good friends, but instead, you are standing in some godforsaken out-of-reach place, in three feet of snow, wearing only a thin jacket, all alone.

Which was exactly what Katie Bell was doing.

Well, not exactly. She came out of the Hogsmeade Village because she needed some time to think. Some space of her own. How was she to know that it would suddenly snow so heavily? Freak Mother Nature.

Did she mention she was lost?

Sighing, she gave up looking for directions and just slumped down in the snow, hugging herself for warmth, longing to see the sight of someone. Even the Weasley twins. She wanted to get out of the snow, but she couldn't.

She was waiting for a sign.

She was waiting for a sign, god damn it, and this is what happen!

Maybe it was just not meant to be.

This was all Oliver's Wood fault, that she was out here, her whole body shivering from the bitter cold wind, thinking about him.

It took her months to realise what others took days to find out. That Oliver Wood was in love with _her. _

How was she to know? She wasn't the prettiest girl in school (in her opinion), and obviously she wasn't the brightest. In fact, she wasn't nowhere near to being the smartest in her year. That spot belonged to Alicia Spinnet, her friend and fellow chaser. How was she to know?

He certainly didn't tell her anything. She always thought that he just treated her as a friend. He didn't behave like he had a obvious crush on her. He didn't write her love letters or anything, or sent her valentines, did he? Oliver never talk to her much, nor did he declare his love out loud to the rest of the world. So how would she ever find out?

Now that she thought about it, while he didn't speak much to her, he certainly did look a lot in her direction. But then again, Oliver was a man of few words. He always helped her out in her Charms homework, devoting many hours to try and get Katie to write a halfway decent essay. He often carried her very heavy book bag for her, because she was to lazy to pack her bag and just stuff all her textbooks in it. He would offer to pack all the Quidditch equipments with Katie after practice.

She thought he was just being helpful. She certainly didn't think he would do those things because he _liked_ her.

To be honest, she always thought he liked her best friend. Her best friend, as in Angelina Johnson. Her best friend, not her. She wanted to know more about him, so that she could devised some sort of plan to get them together. So she started spending more time with him. And the more she got to know him, the more she liked him.

Oliver told her what it was like growing up with two wacky sisters, how much he love his younger sister Kara, and how he actually enjoy reading books. She like the fact that Oliver had this serious side of him, like he had this depth. Not the way that everyone sees him-- as a Quidditch obsessed maniac, but as a philosophical, sensitive man. He wasn't afraid to show his emotions or open up to her, like he was with the others. Katie liked that. It made her feel special.

She found herself falling for Oliver. It was inevitable, really. He was sweet, smart and handsome. What more could she asked for? But she never thought there was a slight chance that he would like her, so she pushed her feelings away. She tried avoiding awkward situations if she could. Avoided him, in general. She never knew that all these times, Oliver love her too.

Then one week ago, it all came out. She remembered it clearly, that day. He just cornered her in the corridor, and then burst out in anger. Hurt. Misery. He confessed that he was frustrated. Confused. He didn't know why Katie was acting like that but it cut him deep. And then, just out of nowhere... He told her he loved her. Just as simple as that.

And she ran away.

She didn't mean to hurt him. She didn't want to. But she was afraid. She and Oliver were... too similar. Both quiet. Determined. Deep. Stubborn. She would fall for him too hard . They weren't the type of people who would give in to each other, or compromise. And when they fight...It would make the pain even worse. She could not bring herself to face that. She didn't want to be in a mess again, just like she did a few months ago. When she broke up with Alex, it took her _weeks_ to get over all the hurt. It was simply too exhausting, too tiring, and too painful. With Oliver... It may take months, even years to be alright again. She didn't want that.

But she couldn't just hurt Oliver like that. Nor could she deny her feelings. Beacuse they were too real, too true. It was there, and she could feel it. Her heart said to give Oliver a chance, and she wanted to listen to it. Yet, her head repeatedly reminded her that she may end up hurting herself, or worse, Oliver, again. Her heart was telling her exactly what her head didn't want her to do. She was torn between both options, and she didn't know which she should chose.

So she left it to fate. To give a sign, to show her that Oliver and her were supposed to be together. So there she was, sitting in the snow, waiting for something to come. A sign. She didn't know what it would be, but when (or if, she reminded herself) it comes, she would know.

So there she was, all covered in snow, sitting in the middle of the nowhere. She just walked out of Hogsmeade, took any random route, and ended up sitting here. She was lost, and she highly doubt she would be able to find her way back. Not soon anyway. She didn't think anyone will be able to find her too, not in this weather. It would be a miracle, if anyone did. Shockingly, she didn't feel worried.

As snowflakes slowly fell on Katie's hair, her mind began to wander back to just seven days ago, when Oliver had finally broken down.

She was cornered by Oliver in the Astronomy corridor. Katie had tried to escape, but he was determined to block her every path. She could see he really wanted to talk to her.

" Katie, we need to talk."

" About what? There's nothing wrong."She replied, almost to quickly.

" Then why have you been avoiding me?" he asked seriously.

" What do you mean? I haven't..." She tried to deny.

"LIE!" Oliver yelled. "Lie." He said again, this time quietly.

She couldn't reply.

" Oh god, Katie. What the hell have I done wrong? Why are you doing to me? I need to know what is wrong! What did I do? You are making me really miserable Katie, just tell me, _why_?"

"It isn't you. It's me." That was the truth.

"You don't know what you are placing me through, do you?" His face twisted into a bitter, ironic smile. " You really don't know."

" I'm really sorry..."

" I'm a mess now. A _mess_. When I saw you trying to avoid me Katie, I felt hurt. Really hurt. I don't know why, but I was in agony. I didn't know what to do. I'm hell as confused now, and I feel lost. Without you, Katie, without you, I feel lost."

Once again, she was silent. As he was. And then he spoke so quietly.

" I love you."

His confession was not very elegant, nor was it very romantic. It was blunt, to the point, and very heartfelt. Just like Oliver.

He loved _her. Her_. As she loved him... But she couldn't. Wait, not that she couldn't, she shouldn't.

She wanted to kiss him, to hug him, to tell him the same. But she ran away.

So here she was now, always running away. Away from the crowd. Away from Oliver.

She wanted to dream what it was like to be with Oliver. She wanted to know what it was like to kiss him. She wanted to daydream about them holding each other's hands, too wrapped up with each other. She wanted to lie beside Oliver at the great lake, doing nothing at all. She really wanted to. But her mind was stopping her.

First, she had to wait for fate to give her an answer.

**So what do you think? Please please REVIEW! If you like it,wait for the second part!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Fan Fiction Readers! This is the second part to the fic. It's a KBOW story, and I think that its really, really sad! Read it, and enjoy!**

**I solemnly swear that these characters are not mine.**

Oliver sighed as he walked alone in the plains of snow. He didn't know where he was walking, and he really didn't care. He was looking for Katie Bell, but after two hours of fruitless search in Hogsmeade, there was still no sign of her. Thus, he ended up well outside the bustling cosy village, facing the silent cold, still hoping for a glimpse of her. The chances he knew, of finding her in such a remote place, were very slim. She may not even be here at all. But he wasn't about to give up.

He knew he messed it up. Big time.

Just friends. That's what they were. Just friends. Now, they would be nothing at all.

He didn't mean to wreck things up. He really didn't. He never intended to fall for Katie Bell in the first place. He didn't even speak much to her, for goodness sake! Oliver had been perfectly contented with playing Quidditch and keeping to himself, not giving a heck about the world at all.

And then she came along.

He forgot everything else the moment he saw her. He forgot about Quidditch. He forgot about keeping to his own world. He forgot to keep up his strong facade. Oliver was lured by her innocence, her laughter, her determination... Her.

He found himself wanting to be with her constantly. Helping her, caring for her, or just being near her. He liked her presence, he liked being around her. He felt his own world opening up one more spot, just one other spot, for her. He needed her to fill it.

It all started one day when he offered to help her with her Charms homework. They had so much fun together. Oliver never knew he could laugh like that, or how happy spending time with Katie could be.

Then he went back to his own private world that very night, alone again. Suddenly his world seemed so empty as compared to before, and for the first time in his life, he felt his solitude catching up on him. He felt_ lonely_. It was only for a day, but he missed her infectious smile, her quick wit, and her comforting presence.

It was only a matter of time he began to create excuses just to be near her. He didn't know why at first did he want to do something like that, and it bothered him a lot. It didn't take him long to realise that he had fallen for her. He knew that at that point of time, they were barely even good friends. But he didn't care. All he really wanted was to be near her, protecting her, helping her. He loved her.

So he quietly kept his feelings a secret, and continue to devote himself to her. He was perfectly content to just spend some time together with her, and to know that he could continuing admiring her from afar. He didn't think she noticed, but every once in a while, he would glance in her way, marveling at her lovely sunny smile, or the quick flip of that soft pretty hair. He didn't dare to think of anything else nearer then worshiping her in his quiet, unobtrusive ways. He didn't want to give himself false hopes. All he wished for was that she would be happy, and that he could silently fight all her battles for her.

Oliver was elated when she accepted him as a friend. It was more than he ever asked for. He began pouring out more of his life, his soul, to her, then he did to anyone else. Best of all, she could understand him, and she shared with him all her thoughts and fears. He was able to connect emotionally with her, something he had never done with anyone else before. And she knew what he was feeling too, and was always there to give him the best advice, to listen to him. And she really listened. They were both opening up to one another.

She always there for him, and he was there for her.

If he had at any point wanted to turn back, it was too late by then.

He really didn't know what happened, but all of a sudden, their intimate friendship had changed. It took a turn for the worst. Katie began to distant herself away from him, to avoid looking at him. She was cold to him now, and it seemed that she was never around anymore. It was as though she had cut herself away from him, and she was ignoring him. Like he never existed.

She had shut Oliver out of her world once more, slamming the door in front of his face. She had built a barrier, a wall between them again, as if she didn't want to let Oliver in anymore. The gap between the two was opening, widening, probably just like she wanted it to.

It really cut Oliver deep in the heart. It was as though he was supposed to act like they were never friends. He couldn't pretend that everything he felt with her wasn't real, and he couldn't ignore how much it hurt him. He was confused about what happened, and he really wanted to know what caused this change. It really pained him when she left him, rejected him.

He tried to figure out what to do next, to return to his solitude, but he found he couldn't anymore. It was no longer an option. He was lost, and didn't know what to do. Oliver was numbed with the torment, the pain. It tortured him.

He didn't ever want to tell her about his feelings. Ever. He didn't even plan on it. Oliver thought he was going to take this secret to his grave. But then he blurt it all out when the minute he confronted Katie. The hurt was simply too deep, too agonizing to bear. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed her to come back to him, to listen to him. She had absolutely no idea how he felt that few weeks when she had given him the cold shoulder.

He was never good with words, and he didn't know how to express himself. How could he describe the misery he felt? The grief she out him through? Or those bitter tears he shed for her?

And so he told her he loved her. And she ran away.

He was shattered by this. But he didn't expect anything else. How could he? But since then, the tension and awkwardness between them grew, and they no longer talked to one another. She shunned him once again, and avoided him totally. Katie was upset, and no longer smiled like she used to. This made Oliver's hurt even worse. He hated himself, for making her so sad, so withdrawn. He just wanted her to be happy, to smile again. That was all. He was supposed to protect her, not hurt her.

This was not how he wanted his love to be. He didn't want to hurt her.

Oliver decided to confront Katie once more. He wanted to clear things up, to wipe the frown off her tear-stained face. That would probably be the last time she talked to him, but it didn't matter anymore, not to Oliver. He just wanted her to be alright, so he could go back loving her quietly again.

So slowly he trudged through the heavy snow, trying to find Katie. It was going be a difficult task to accomplish in the endless white fields, but he was determined to find her. He needed to set things right, so he could see Katie, the Katie he had so endearingly loved, be herself again. It was now or never, facing her.

He left it all to fate right now. It was his only choice. To just be friends with Katie once more...or nothing. He will do whatever it takes to make her happy again. That, was his final wish. It was the last thing he could to show how much he love her. Even if it tears him.

Even if he had to leave her forever.

**So what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**By the way, I decided not to make it a twoshot, but extend it to a threeshot (is there such a thing?), otherwise the flow of story may be a bit abrupt. But I promise that's all it will be, and won't be any longer. I hope you enjoyed this story, and wait for the final part if you like it!**

**Once again, PLEASE REVIEW**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This three part story is finally... done! To all Fan Fiction Readers, you have to read this! A KBOW pairing, the absolute best ever! It's a really beautiful sad story, but I hope this final part would satisfy you readers!**

**I solemnly swear this characters do not belong to me.**

The situation had seem hopeless, it really did. The snow not only showed no sign of relenting, but worst still, it seemed to have gotten worst. And still, Oliver had not found Katie.

Yet.

As Oliver stepped into the forest of white cold ice, he suddenly noticed that the sky was already dark. Whether that was due to the extreme weather, or because it was already nightfall, he didn't know. In fact, he had absolutely no idea what the time was, or how many hours he had spent looking for Katie Bell. But for the first time that day, he just stopped walking, and looked up into the darkness.

Katie loved the colour of the midnight sky. He knew she loved the intensity of the dark blue, and the solemness nature of it. It was comforting and soothing and stirring all at once. Silence seem to pervade at this period, not in the form of solitude. No, looking at it didn't make Katie feel lonely, but tranquil, calm and serene. It brought to Katie peace, and she alone could appreciate at the_ true_ beauty of a dark, dark sky.

And as Oliver stared at the curtains of dark royal blue above him, he felt, for the first time, how beautiful the sky was when it was dark.

He didn't know how long he stood there, gawking at the midnight-coloured sky. He was just so transfixed by the beauty above him that he was lost in time. He finally tore his gaze from the loveliness of it all moments later, and he was astounded to be greeted by another wonderful vision. There, just barely twenty feet away, was a girl, staring up at the sky just as he did a while before, equally transfixed by the colour.

Katie.

She was shivering from the dreadful snow, the bitter wind blowing strands of long hair around her face. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, and her nose had a slight tinge of blue. Despite all circumstances, her gaze was steadily fixed upon above, her lovely green eyes shining brightly, completely oblivious to his presence.

She looked beautiful.

" Beautiful," that was all Oliver said.

Katie slowly turned around. Standing just a small distance away from her, was Oliver Wood.

Their eyes met. He was staring right into her beautiful green eyes, as if searching for something. His own dark intense eyes not only seemed to be probing into hers, but they also looked as if they were asking questions. Asking what, she didn't know, because she was too busy staring back at those brown orbs. Their gaze held, and she was too caught up in maintaining their eye contact that she didn't realise that he had walked and was now sitting right _next_ to her.

" Katie," he whispered, still not breaking the eye contact.

She was too startled to speak. His sudden presence brought about many emotions to her. Confusion, happiness, fear, relief, pain and joy all flooded her at once. Yet, all she could think right then, was that he found her.

He found her.

He, Oliver Wood, of all people, had found her.

Her sign had come.

This, was most definitely the sign that she had been waiting for. Katie knew it too. Was it not obvious enough? Why else would Oliver be able to find her in such a remote place? Why else had Oliver appeared just as she was looking up at the sky, wishing that heaven would restore her happiness once again? Why else would he turn up in her deepest and most desperate moment?

Fate had finally given her an answer.

Katie's eyes were now brimmed with tears. This time, it was full of hope and elation. She was thoroughly overwhelmed. She didn't know what to say, or how to begin. How could she begin to describe all those weeks of torture he put her through? Or to tell him, how very much she wanted him by her side? How could she start?

Instead, she drop her gaze. Impulsively, she took hold of Oliver's hand. Her own small smooth hand encased his large rough palm, and she used her other hand to draw light imaginary circles on the back of his hand while caressing it at the same time. It felt so comfortable, and just so... right. She should have done this years ago.

They just sat there together like that for a long time, he silent, while she struggling to find words. But she couldn't seem to find anything to say. Nothing, it seems, was good enough to use for an apology to him._ Nothing, was good enough for him_, she thought.

" I'm sorry." Katie finally settled on saying that.

Oliver raised his eyebrows.

" You are sorry?"

" I am sorry."

" Sorry for what? Not loving me, or running away?" Oliver asked, his voice cracking. This hurt Katie so much, and she felt horrible for putting him through all this. She _had to_ stop this,at once. She couldn't go on breaking Oliver's heart, or her own.

" For running away." was her honest reply.

Oliver looked up to Katie's gaze, her earnest eyes fixed right at him. For a moment, he couldn't believe his ears. But her eyes! Her eyes told him that it was all true.

This was happening. This for _finally _happening. He had waited, hoped, prayed, so long, for this very moment, and now, it was finally happening, right before his very eyes. It was finally happening.

The hurt in him started to fade, and they both sat quietly in the snow once more, looking up at the sky. Not a word passed between them, but he knew that the question he asked earlier on with his eyes were now answered. Oliver didn't have to asked her about it. He already knew, right from the moment she looked at him just now.

He smiled, doing the best he could to suppress all his happiness from her one simple answer. The torment, the torture, was all over. The emotions he felt were too great to hold back.

Again she tried to speak.

" Oliver, I-" Katie had tried to say, wanting to ramble on and explain what had happened, but she was silenced.

" Shhh." Oliver had placed a finger in front of her lips, hushing her. His touch silenced her.

With that, he closed his eyes, as if to slowly savour this moment. And she did the same.

They were closer to each other then they ever been. Words need not pass between the two of them to know what they were thinking. They were_ beyond _that right now. Way, way beyond words. Silence, was now their way of communicating.

His finger had not left her lips since he tried to silence her, and he slowly trace the patterns around those full soft lips. His finger outlined the pleasant shape over and over again, retracing the little folds on her lips. He wanted to remember them, to memorise every detail about her.

Slowly, he pressed his nose against hers. Katie did not move away, but rubbed her little nose against his. Oliver inhaled deeply, taking in Katie's sweet delicate scent, enjoying the smell of her. They were contact with each other just nose to nose, but already Oliver felt that they were one.

Oliver open his eyes, and found Katie doing the exact same thing without being asked. They looked at each other for a very long time, neither speaking.

" I love you," He finally said.

He told her he loved her, but this time, she did not run away.

Oliver inched even closer to Katie, and finally, their lips brushed each other. He kissed her slowly, almost hesitatingly, and she softly kissed back, her lips gradually moving around rim of his mouth. His lips responded slowly to the mere gentle touch of Katie's lips, and they remain in this position for a while. They were both savouring this delightful sensation from slowly kissing each other, and the feeling of their lips softly touching one another lingered on long after.

" I love you too," Katie at last managed to reply.

It didn't matter what time it was now, or how lost they were. These little details didn't matter anymore. The cold and bitterness of the heavy snow suddenly seemed to melt away from this couple, as Katie and Oliver embrace each other fiercely into a tight loving hug. So what if it was snowing? They had finally confessed their feelings to each other after so long. That's what matter. And as the dark head bent over the blond one, kissing each other romantically, they forgot about everything else.

It was a dark, snowing weekend. Everybody else were crowding in the Hogsmeade village, shopping or chatting with their friends. Many miles away, in the middle of the white endless plains of snow, were two people, sitting in the snow. The boy had leaned in toward the girl, their lips touching once more, and right then, the rest of the world cease to exist.

**So that is it! I hope you guys really like this last chapter! If you noticed, in each chapter I always include the line 'He told her he loved her' so as to outline Katie's reaction to Oliver's confession. **

**So did you enjoy the story? I would really love it if you guys could PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
